


It's Spring, Love, and Cherry Blossoms

by hanaiku



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Finally It's Beta Read, Love at First Sight, M/M, Nervous Mark, Spring, Strangers, We No Longer Die Like Men, im sorry that's an inside joke, why is that not a tag im dissapointed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23728129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanaiku/pseuds/hanaiku
Summary: "I'm Lee Donghyuck. What's your name?" A soft looking hand was held out in front of Minhyung. He reached it while wondering if this weren't a dream."Do you hate talking?" Donghyuck asked when Minhyung didn't reply."Do you want to listen to my singing again?" Donghyuck asked again. Minhyung nodded slowly.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 39





	It's Spring, Love, and Cherry Blossoms

**Author's Note:**

> You can tell the title is inspired by IU, HIGH4 - Not Spring, Love, or Cherry Blossoms.  
> Also thank you Sara for being an amazing beta reader <3

A harsh gush of air passed through Minhyung. Bringing light pink petals to land harshly on earth. Scattered around the whole pavement along with another cherry blossoms. The color of pink setting a mood for the pedestrian walking around the park.

Birds were chirping a beautiful tone, making themselves heard between the love whispers and happy smiles. The light from the shining sun accompanied them and decided to color lives with its warmth.

Another faint voice sang a familiar tone in the middle of his view. Minhyung took a short look before he tore his gaze away.

His heart started beating too fast.

_Thump Thump Thump_

His sneakers rubbed against the rough material with every step he took towards the singing man. His feet were moving on its own. His body going rigid when he finally got close enough to get a proper view.

The singer was stunning—his soft locks moving every time the wind was too violent against his gentle features. His skin was colored golden, beaming like it was the sun itself.

His eyes, suddenly narrowing, locked with Minhyung's. He no longer sang.

"Who are you?" The other man asked.

"I'm sorry," Minhyung stuttered an apology even though it wasn't asked of him. "I'll leave."

"No!" Minhyung froze on his place. Body unable to move because it listened to the stunning man. "Sit with me."

_Thump Thump Thump_

_Thump Thump Thump_

"I'm Lee Donghyuck. What's your name?" A soft looking hand was held out in front of Minhyung. He reached it while wondering if this weren't a dream.

"Do you hate talking?" Donghyuck asked when Minhyung didn't reply.

"Do you want to listen to my singing again?" Donghyuck asked again. Minhyung nodded slowly.

The sound of Donghyuck's singing from this close distance affected him greatly. It brought Minhyung to a dreamy land, luring him in as he forgot how to think in the process.

Donghyuck's smile was just as captivating. It shined and blinded Minhyung just by its existence. His heartbeat fastened, a realization striked him.

_Thump Thump Thump_

_Thump Thump Thump_

_Thump Thump Thump_

To Minhyung, Donghyuck looked like love.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos and comments are really appreciated^^


End file.
